macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Frontier (Spacecraft)
The Macross Frontier, also known as the Macross 25 refers to the Macross Frontier fleet which consists of the Battle Frontier, a Super Dimension Fortress within the New Macross Class and the fleet of space colonies (called "islands") it leads. Battle Frontier Description and History The Battle Frontier (abbreviated name, Battle 25) is a variable stealth space attack aircraft carrier connected at the tip of Island 1 and charged with guarding the Macross Frontier convoy. Much larger than the Macross 7 class, the Battle 25 was designed for enhanced fighting strength and command abilities to accommodate the much larger scale of the emigrant fleet and the accompanying naval fleet. These changes resulted in the Battle 25 being built over 200 meters longer than the Battle 7 class and the operational weight was doubled to 16,550,000 metric tons. The Battle Frontier is comprised of six ships: two stealth medium space carriers (which function as the arms in attack mode), one Combat Command Carrier ("central block"), two medium assault battleships (functioning as the leg "engine blocks"") and one heavy bombardment warship ("Gunship"). When separated, each ship is fold capable, combat capable and otherwise possesses all capabilities of a battleship. Although Battle Frontier and Battle Galaxy are the same type of warship with a common design they differ greatly in interior design and electronic equipment. The enormous Macross Frontier colony fleet consists of the Battle 25 attached to the front of the massive Island 1 some 15 kilometers long (much larger than City 7, which was some 6 kilometers in length). Nearly half of the 10 million residents of the Macross Frontier fleet reside in Island 1 under a dome some 2,000 meters in altitude. The ground levels feature metro areas, hills, rivers, and oceans. Sky city is located on the ceiling of the dome while there are several levels underground with residential zones and storage space, gravity generators, propulsion systems, and so on. The shell remains up normally but is closed during battles and space folds. A large cluster of other, smaller domed Islands are also attached directly to the Macross Frontier in two large chains trailing behind the Island 1. Island 3 is noted to contain an agricultural area, the Zentradi mall Folmo and an alien lifeform laboratory. In times of crisis, the individual Islands have defensive shutters that envelope the dome to protect those inside. In 2041, the 25th New Macross class emigration fleet (55th Super Long-distance emigrant fleet - Frontier Fleet) leaves Earth. |} Technical Data Armaments *1 x Gunship Advance Type Main Gun; when energy is supplied from the main body in Attack mode, maximum output and re-fire rate improves (mounted forward ventral hull in Carrier mode, starboard manipulator in Attack mode) *12 x guided anti-ship heavy beam cannon turrets (6 mounted port/starboard amidships, shoulders in Attack mode; 4 mounted around bridge, upper torso in Attack mode, 2 mounted ?) *many x close-range beam phalanx *many x anti-ship reaction-warhead missile launchers *many x micro-missile phalanx for close-in defense Carried Craft: 2000x aircraft (VF-25 Messiah, VF-171 Nightmare Plus, AIF-7S Ghost Fighter and others, plus bombers and reconnaissance planes) Category:Macross Frontier Category:Spacecraft Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Locations Category:Macross Frontier Mecha